Lloro por ti
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Él los amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo sigue haciendo, aún a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Spoilers para HP 05


_Que lloro por ti. Que lloro sin ti.  
Que ya lo he entendí, tú no eres para mi.  
Y lloro.  
Nunca me sentí tan sólo como cuando ayer   
de pronto lo entendí mientras te hallaba,   
la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí..._

Que lloro, Sin Banderas.

**Lloro por ti.**

Yo los amaba.

Es la verdad, aunque nadie me crea. Yo los amaba tanto que hubiese dado mi alma por ustedes. Pero me equivoqué. No, no pido perdón, como cuando arruinaba sus pociones o las bromas con mi torpeza. Sé que una muerte, una traición así sólo se puede lavar con sangre, pero espero que, si es que merezco algo, se me crea en esto.

Yo los amaba.

Amaba sus risas, su belleza, su compañía. Amaba que me hacían sentir importante, único, especial. Amaba sus ojos, su inteligencia, su alegría, su vida, su ternura, su orgullo, su pedantería. Virtudes y defectos, todo, todo era material para aumentar mi cariño, mi práctica idolatría hacia los tres, incluso cuando Sirius se reía de mi.

Los amaba. Me enamoré de cada uno de ustedes profundamente

Me enamoré de ti por tu dulzura y amabilidad, cuando me tendiste la mano en el tren, un media sangre delgado con su cabello rizado y ropa de segunda mano sonriéndome a mi, sangre pura que hubiese dado igual si hubiese sido squib. Me diste de tus galletas caseras y me contaste algunas cosas de ti, quizá notando que me estaba muriendo del miedo. Eras tan dulce, Remus, tan amable. Fuiste el primero en confiar en mi, y probablemente nunca te lo agradecí suficiente.

Me enamoré de Sirius por su risa, porque él superaba todo, incluso a su familia. Me enamoré de la fuerza que tuvo para rechazarlos y decidir que él no quería ser así, por el brillo que tenía. Incluso cuando me hacía burla nunca pude odiarlo. ¿Cómo hubiese sido posible no enamorarme de él cuando me defendía, o cuando me animaba? Tú también debes acordarte, Moony, de como era que, con su risa, te sentías más valiente, más fuerte, aunque fueras - perdona el pleonasmo- una ratita asustada.

Me enamoré de James por su valor e incluso por su pedantería. ¿Cómo era que un cuatro ojos flaco, desgarbado y huesudo podía ser tan arrogante, tener tal autoestima? No lo sé, pero él lo tenía, y yo admiraba y envidiaba eso. Envidiaba que todos los maestros lo adoraban, que tenía la confianza para ir a hablar con alumnas mayores y que conseguía, sino citas, al menos hacerlas reír... adoraba esos momentos en que era dulce y tierno y un adolescente normal y se preocupaba por las materias. 

Sufrimos y crecimos juntos. Crecí amándolos tanto... tus sesiones de estudio conmigo, cuando Sirius trataba - y fallaba- de mostrarme como ser más varonil, cuando James trataba de enseñarme a volar en la escoba, y cuando se rendía y se subía conmigo y me llegaba a contemplar las estrellas.

Lo mío era adoración. En verdad los amaba.

¿Creen que pensé en que algún día los traicionaría? No... nunca, nunca. Ni en mis peores pesadillas habría sido así. 

¿Qué me llevó a hacerlo? No lo sé. No pienso mucho en eso porque ya los gritos de James por el Crucio, las súplicas de Lily, el horror en cara de Sirius y tu mirada de desprecio son suficiente para mantenerme despierto. Debo aferrarme a las breves rocas de sanidad que me quedan, o terminaré tan loco como Bellatrix, esa maldita perra. 

Si me pongo a pensar porqué fue que los traicioné y los vendí (fama, poder, gloria, miedo, obligación familiar... escoge, me da igual) no me quedará más que tirarme un Avada yo sólo, y no quiero.

Sé que eres tú, Moony, el último que tiene derecho a acabar con mi vida.

Somos, al final, los sobrevivientes. ¿Lo hubieses creído alguna vez, Moony, que seríamos tú y yo los últimos que quedaríamos? Sé que yo no lo hice: Siempre pensé que yo sería de las primeras bajas. Y sin embargo, aquí sigo...

James, tan bueno en DADA, y aún así fue el primero de nosotros de morir.

Sirius, que siempre desafío toda ley entre vivos y muertos y que parecía que sería una estrella eterna, fue sólo un cometa.

Quedamos tú y yo, mi hermano de luto y dolor.

Cuando me llaman Wormtail, quisiera poder gritarles que se callaran, porque mancillan uno de mis pocos recuerdos dulces e inocentes. Los ensucian a ustedes tres de adolescentes llamándome entre risas y amor y aprecio ("¡Apresúrate Wormtail, no te quedes atrás!" "¡Vamos Wormtail, tú puedes!" "¡No te rindas, Wormtail!") diciéndome así, porque ahora no soy ese Wormtail que hubiese usado su cuerpo de escudo para ustedes, ahora soy uno sucio, asesino y asustado que sirve a un megalomaniaco que alguna vez le prometió todo el poder que alguna vez soñó.

En verdad que los amaba, pero con sus palabras Voldermort me llenó el cerebro de tantas fantasías maravillosas que olvidé eso.

Pero los amaba. Trato siempre de pensar en pasado: el presente es demasiado cruel para ser nombrado.

¿Me creerías, Moony, viejo amigo, hermano del alma, si te digo que cuando supe de la muerte de Sirius rompí en un llanto largo y prohibido? ¿Qué lloré por él mientras los demás festejaban, y que esto me provocó varios Crucio? Con la legimens de mi Lord violándome el cerebro, mi señor y dueño continuó con la tortura hasta que tuve que dejar de llorar por Sirius, porque sigo siendo un cobarde, y era tanto, tanto dolor...

Lloré por él, mi querido Remus. Lloré por él de la misma manera en que lloré por James, por Lily, por Harry..... por ti. Porque aunque sé que perdí todo derecho a que me crean, los amé.

Los amo. 

Siempre fui el eslabón débil de nosotros, pero los tenía a ustedes. Tenía sus risas, su amor, su confianza...

Sé, que al final de nuestra historia, amigo mío - ¿me permitirás llamarte así cuando llegue la hora, Moony, o ya he perdido incluso ese antiguo recuerdo?- nos mataremos el uno al otro, aunque uno de los dos siga vivo.

Tal vez entonces, continúe vivo quien continúe vivo, me creerás nuevamente que yo los amaba.

Notas de la autora:

No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Me cansé de ver que casi siempre, siempre, en casi cada fic que he leído de Peter, sea menospreciado, y que con los merodeadores casi no lo mencionen.

Hubo alguna razón para que confiaran en él. Hubo una razón por la que hubiese sido su guardián secreto. Que se le olvide tanto y se le haga menos por eso se me hace sobre manera idiota. 

Bien, es todo. 

Nada es mío, más que la idea.

Atte, 

Kali.


End file.
